Optoelectronic components including organic functional layers often have encapsulation layers above the organic functional layers, which protect the organic functional layers, for example against moisture. The encapsulation layers are applied for example by means of deposition methods, for example by means of atomic layer deposition or chemical vapor deposition. Applying the encapsulation layers involves encapsulating not only the organic functional layers, but also contacts provided for making contact with electrodes between which the organic functional layers are arranged. Making contact with such coated, encapsulated contacts cannot be carried out in a simple manner. In order to expose the contacts it is known to uncover them by scraping manually, which is very time-consuming and thus costly.